Teach me McCullers
by Heatherxx
Summary: Basically Paige is Emily's teacher but Paige is engaged but can she really deny Emily.
1. Chapter 1

Teach me McCullers

Chapter 1

Emily POV

" so em I still can't believe you actually moving into my English class, now I actually don't look so dumb"

" Hanna ! For the last time I'm not dumb Our class has just got split because Mrs toon in on maternity leave"

" oh well either way your in the dumb class but I think you going to enjoy it" hanna made the dorkiest face I have ever seen.

" hanna stop thinking just because you in my lesson it will be great and that I'm going stay in this class because in not in getting moved into a higher set" Emily retorted

" oh well geez thanks em and I wasn't talking about me I was talking about her" hanna discreetly pointed over to a tall brunette, she had mid length curly brown hair with highlights of blonde she defiantly looked hot from behind especially wearing the tightest black trousers that extenuated her butt perfects and her tight light blue blouse left little to the imagination regarding her breast. She was talking to mr Fitz when she turned around and made her way to class.

" no way is she our teacher! Hanna why did you not tell me" Emily demanded

" yeah she is why is there a problem?"

" yeah a massive one, she's gorgeous"

" oh em are crushing on her already hate to break it to you but I'm sure she's engaged and no wonder because if I was gay is totally have a go"

" no hanna I'm not crushing I'm just saying she's hot and that I won't be able to concentrate"

" well then looks like you'll be staying in this class longer than you thought" Hanna laughed as they made there way passed miss McCullers, Emily's heart rate began to rise as she made her way past her only to be stopped by her looking up from her sheet of paper most likely the register

" miss fields could you wait there a second for me whilst I just get the class sorted" Paige have her the nicest smile Emily had ever witnessed. She let out a breathe that she didn't even realised she was holding as she stared at her new teachers backside as she walked away she was seriously crushing on this women. She lent back against the wall waiting for miss McCullers to return out to her when she heard the door creak open and Paige slip out.

" hi I'm miss McCullers you Must be Emily yes"

" y...yes" Emily stuttered which earned a laugh from Paige did she realise she was crushing on her, was she blushing oh my god please say I'm not blushing.

" I know this level of English isn't your level but I assure you if want extra lessons with me I can easily arrange that if you feel as though you not getting anything done in this lesson ok"

" yeah yeah that's fine "

" ok then come in I think there's a seat next to Hanna at the back oh and Emily you might want to cool of about you've gone awfully red" Paige smiled as she walked with a embarrassed Emily trailing behind. I took my seat next to Hanna who was holding in her comments

" don't say a word!"

" oh I won't but you face says everything to her"

Paige's POV

"Noel! Anything you want to say to the rest of the class"

" yeah actually, how old are you?"Noel was another student who had been transferred into my class

" I'm 25 Noel why!?" Paige commented

" think your out my range sweet cheeks" Noel earned a high five from the rest of the class

" Haha and you out of mine I've never dated pathetic children" the class oooo'ed in response which seemed to shut him up. And I looked around the class I caught Emily starting at me once more I smiled but she carried on, did she fancy me? I had heard she was gay and I definitely thought I sore her looking at my tits outside. I shuck the thoughts out my head as my phone vibrated it was kelie.

 _" please please say your home on time today I've got a surprise planned for you babe ;) oh and did I tell you how hot you looked this morning I bet the gay girls are dribbling, see you later ;) xoxo"_

she and kelie had been together 2 years now and we're engaged she loved kelie very much she was beautiful bit loud in the bedroom but that's fine but she couldn't wait to marry her.

Ok new fic I've always liked the idea of Paige being Emily's teacher so give it time. Paily is most definitely end game if you have an prompts say. Please review thank you xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the next day and Spencer, Hanna and Emily were sitting down to lunch in the dining area. Emily could see miss McCullers seated across from her about 4 tables away on the other side with about 3 other teacher they were all laughing at something McCullers had said.

" so em how English with Hanna now " Emily was pulled out of her thought by Spencer

" Emily fancies miss McCullers"

"Hanna! I do not now stop" Emily retorted

" you so do em you was going all gooey eyed when ever you looked at her and God help your heart when she looked at you at one point I thought you was going to faint"

" Hanna I'm warning you" Emily said in a warning tone

" Hanna who even is your English teacher?" Spencer enquired

" that one over their on the 5 th table one on the end pink shirt brown/ blonde hair" Hanna showed her

" isn't she engaged em I swear she is I remember her talking about her fiancé once I and swear I've seen her in the school"

" so she's gay then, em who know you might have a chance!" Hanna giggled her way through

" Hanna stop I'm not crushing on the women for god sake she's my teacher and Spencer stop giving stuff to feed of"both Hanna and Spencer out there hands up in surrender

Whilst hanna and Spencer chatted about Toby and caleb amongst them selfs something that Emily was not at all interested in, her eyes wondered of to miss McCullers once more to her surprise she Caught McCullers looking straight a head at her. Miss McCullers shot her a quick small which Emily happily gave back as much as she denied it to Hanna she did indeed have a very quick developing crush on her new teacher she was beautiful as she notice McCullers look towards her friends agains he examined her fully and it was then she noticed the small round purple bruise on her neck which was clearly a hickie so Spencer was right she did have a partner who happens to be a women it was then she noticed the sparky gold band on her left hand, how did she not notice this?

She felt a pang of jealousy sparking up in her she wondered what it would be like to touch her beautiful cream skin. She was still staring when she noticed miss McCullers cover the bruise up with her hand it was then she had been caught staring by her and God her eyes were beautiful. She noticed her teacher standing and walking towards her to put her tray back.

" hi Emily, hanna"

" hi miss McCullers, em don't be so rude say hello"

"Hi" Emily said embarrassed

" Emily I need to speak to you so if you wouldn't mind coming to my class room later on today I hair need to give some key things for this semester"

" err yeah yeah no problem I'll be there" Emily stammered out as she watched her teacher walk away

" yeah em your defiantly not crushing for once Hanna's correct about something"

" shut it Spence"Emily said as they begin collecting there things together ready to go

Please review if your read xx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanks for the review and carry on reviewing please.

"Your such a tease McCullers" kelie said as she sat opposite Paige who was leaning up the front of her desk.

" yeah you said something along those line last night aswell babe"

" oh don't remind me you had the devil in you last night"

" I know I'm sorry about that I don't know what came over me "

" oh god don't be sorry it was the best night of my lid apart from our first time obviously" kelie teased moving closer to stand in front of Paige trapping her between herself and the desk pacing both arms at the sides of Paige's waist.

" I'll be sure to keep up the good work then"

" oh I hope so McCullers now shut up and kiss me will you" kelie pressed her lips onto Paige's forcing her against the desk digging into her back. Paige moved her hands to cup kelie a cheeks to deepen the kiss

" mm we can't not here... Kel come on wait" Paige tried to Deny keloid lips that were vigorously moving against her necks.

" but you look so damn hot as a teacher and this desk can be very useful" there make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door and the entering body of Emily fields.

" Emily.. Err I forgot you was coming sorry err just let me go get your books" Paige moved from kelie's grasp and moved to the back of the room you could feel two pairs of eyes burning into the back of you as you walked briskly to the back of the room.

As you turned back around you saw Emily staring straight at you so you shot her a quick smile but as you looked towards your fiancé you sore her glaring at the side of Emily's head she look like a serial killer.

" these are the books you need to catch up from the last 4 months ok start from chapter 5 on each one taking notes if needed but I want you to complete assessment 2 and 3 ok so I can see where you are if you need any extra help you know where I am and I'm still up for those extra sessions if you want them ok that's it really so I'll see you Friday" Paige explained Emily's eyes never leaving your lips which made you feel slightly uncomfortable.

" ok thanks you miss McCullers I'll look forward to Friday " she said as she turned to walk out the door

" she fancies you, you know that right" Keli informed her

" huh what no she doesn't she's new she's known me for 3 days don't be ridiculous"

" Paige I only knew you for an hour and I fancied you babe it doesn't take much your gorgeous and so sexy especially in those tight clothes"

" Keli come on she's a kid I'm 25 and engaged which I'm sure she know"

" oh McCullers your so blind she fancies you but it's not embarrassing she's hot"

" Keli! She's my student let's not make this embarrassing for me to see her, come on take me home and be the jealous girlfriend i know you are" Paige giggled whilst running of

" ohh McCullers I'll show you jealous you'll be begging me to stop women"

" I hope so"

Short I know please review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Paige was busy marking papers for next week she had been up since the early hours of the morning and looked like shit, although Keli found this look sexy I did not. It was now 7:30am very few students had entered the school yet, I stand up to go get a cup of coffee when I hear a faint knock on my door. I was surprised that it was a student at my door to be precise Emily fields at my door I must say there looked to be something different about her today apart from the fact she wore some clothes that were rather to tight and revealing she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

" Emily.. What can I do for you this early?" Paige beckoned Emily into the class room

" I was wondering if we could talk about those extra sessions and maybe just go over some stuff now quickly"

" er yeah no problem take a seat" Paige went and sat at the seat right next to Emily she heard her take in a sharp inhale and stuttered exhale.

" I was wondering if maybe you could tutor me maybe 3 times a week if that's not a problem for you at all if it is it's no problem but.." Emily was rambling which made Paige smile

" Emily calm down haha that's fine three times is good would you prefer mornings or afternoon?"

" afternoons if that's ok I'm not usually up this early it's just that I wanted to come talk to you"

" that's fine have you got those books with you that I gave you yesterday?"

" err yeah I'll get them" Emily searched her bag for the three book and placed them infront of miss McCullers

" right well in the sessions we can mainly focus on the high level bits for you of course was there anything in particular you were struggling on?...Emily...Emily!" Emily was in a complete daze staring the ground in front, she looked sad, of her she was snapped out of it by a hand been placed on her shoulder.

" sorry erm what did you say"

" Emily what's up you don't seem your normal self so come on tell me you can trust me you know" Emily starred in her eyes

" no it's something stupid that I shouldn't even worry about"

" Emily if your worrying about it tell me it might help" Emily knew talk to her about this wouldn't help the slightest but she started

" it's just that... No never mind"

" come one Emily don't worry you can tell me"

" it's just that I hate February you know especially on Sunday with Valentine's coming up another year where Emily fields is alone and nobody wants her... I told you it was stupid" Emily regretted every word that left her mouth

" Emily your young you shouldn't worry about something like that, and stop being silly Emily your a beautiful, young talented women and someone is going to make you a very happy women and people are stupid not to snap you up because your beautiful and don't let anybody tell you any wise Emily ok" Emily heard every word and was in ore of this women in front of her she started at her lips then back to her eyes she realised she was leaning closer and before she knew it her lips were on top of miss McCullers she pressed hard onto her lips and she began to feel movement from the other side she was kissing her teacher! Her teacher was kissing her back. Her lips were as soft as she imagined them to be but her dream was cut short by miss McCullers tearing her lips away and standing up so fast her chair fell backwards and clattered on the floor.

" Emily I think you may of gotten the wrong idea about what I said! " Paige began running her lips furiously trying to rub away what just happened

" I don't know what came over me I'm sorry I'm so sorry your the first woman to show me attention in a long time I'm so sorry miss please don't tell"

" Emily I think you should go for now let's just forget it ever happened you were upset you didn't know what you was doing"

" ok erm I'll see you in lesson that's if you don't mind me being there"

" that's fine Emily but just go I'm an engaged women who's 25 Emily I'm sorry if I have gave you the wrong impression that I was coming onto you at all I'm sorry just please go " Paige watched as the teen practically ran out the door and down the corridor, Keli was right maybe she did fancy her she was in such a mess.

Short I know again sorry but least there quicker updates thanks for the review please review again xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

" em what is it with you the last couple of days!"

" it's nothing Spencer!

" gheeze em I only asked, you've been like this since last week"

" it probably her time of the week Spencer"

" Hanna shut up, for information that was 2 weeks ago ok and I'm fine ok now leave it" Emily stood up and dropped her tray in the stack and stormed out of the didn't know exactly where she was going but she carried on walking speeding round corners not caring about others around her, that was until she made her way round one corner and hit someone and spilt there tea down there blouse. As she looked up she found the warm, soft eyes of miss McCullers staring down at her shirt and attempting to run it but failing miserably. When Emily thought about it she looked hot wet and with a see through shirt but she can't be thinking like that especially after last week.

" I'm I'm so sorry miss I wasn't looking where I was going" Emily feared her eyes away from the wet patch on her blouse

" it's finnneee Emily"

" no it's not please let me help clean you up"

" erm no I don't think you should Emily I'll be fine I'll just go change its fine Emily honestly just get to class or something" Paige ordered as she pushed past Emily and proceeded to the teachers toilets.

Paige POV

As she changed her shirt she found herself staring back at her in the mirror thinking what a fool she is letting Emily kiss her like that and kissing back and the worst for not being able to forget about it especially when she has a gorgeous fiancé at home who she's supposed to love. When she was alone or in class she'd find herself looking and Emily and thinking back to feeling of her soft but forcible at the same time she couldn't shake the feeling from her if she admitted it she kind of liked it but she was her teacher and she certainly couldn't be thinking of Emily like that. She heard faint knocking on the door before it was slowly pushed open and she saw Emily's head pop round, she quickly tried buttoning the buttons up but her finds shaking and slipping failing her. She felt Emily quickly put her hands around hers pushing them off and doing the buttons up her self. Paige couldn't help herself but stare into Emily's eyes even though they were inverted from hers until she reached the top button and she caught sight of me starring at her.

" why" I whispered barely even audible but she heard

" why what?"

" you know what"

" miss I don't know what your talking about honestly"

" why did you kiss me?"

" ...because.. Because I.. Want to" Emily puffed so quietly she hoped she didn't hear it

" and what is it you want Emily"

" I... I think you know the answer to that question... What does what I want have anything to do with anything anyway?"

" because since that stupid stupid kiss I can't stop thinking about you! Your my student Emily and I should even think about you especially as I have a fiancé for Christ sake"

" I'm sorry" Emily apologised, she was took back by the forceful hand of miss McCullers slamming onto the desk

" for god sake Emily you shouldn't have done this"

" I'm sorry I just couldn't stop myself you made me feel good about myself something that someone hasn't done in a long time and when you called me beautiful that's also some thing that hasn't happens in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for what I did because either way I'd of done it further along the line"

" well it's done know isn't it and I can't get you out of my god damn head Emily and for God sake I'm going to get regret this tomorrow and maybe for the rest of my life but I need to do this" Paige cupped Emily's face and pressed her lips once again onto Emily's harder this time forcing her back against the counter surface. Paige felt Emily smile into kiss and decided to push further by sneaking her tongue into Emily's mouth her lips moved faster against her own when she heard a small moan sneak out against her lips as she felt Emily's hand sneak around back and she suddenly cane back to her senses and pulled back from the kiss moving a good 1 metre away.

" I'm sorry Emily I shouldn't of done that I should go but please don't say anything"

" i I won't I promise" Paige lowered her head and walked out the door leaving Emily gob smacked with a small smile on her lips at what just happened.

Please review X


End file.
